


Worth a Chance

by ChaseSpero



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/F, seriously just pure happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: This is set after the episode where Alex tells Willow she doesn't want to be an experiment, I know there's been another episode since then but I was writing this before that episode but I have added some parts of the most recent episode in this.I'm not so much familiar with Australian slang, I'm from the UK so bear with me haha! I come across this pairing like last week and I've totally fallen in love with them!Anyway, this is pure fluff because we want them to be happy right?Find me on tumblr: chasesperoCome talk to me about them or tell me a prompt.Enjoy!





	Worth a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the episode where Alex tells Willow she doesn't want to be an experiment, I know there's been another episode since then but I was writing this before that episode but I have added some parts of the most recent episode in this. 
> 
> I'm not so much familiar with Australian slang, I'm from the UK so bear with me haha! I come across this pairing like last week and I've totally fallen in love with them! 
> 
> Anyway, this is pure fluff because we want them to be happy right? 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: chasespero 
> 
> Come talk to me about them or tell me a prompt. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Willow stared at the closed door and let out a frustrated sigh. How could Alex just walk off like that? After saying she didn’t want to be Willow’s experiment as well. All Willow wanted to do was march out of the door and into the corridor and demand Alex talk to her but she knew it wasn’t possible. Alex was on duty, she was busy saving lives and in reality it just wasn’t the best place to have this conversation.

Willow huffed and opened the door, she saw Mason raise his eyebrow at her and she shook her head and pushed the button for the lift. The doors opened with a ding and she stepped inside. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, only to open them and the last face she saw before the doors closed was Alex staring at her.

It was so busy back at the gym Willow felt like her head was going to explode. Hours later when it was time to close, she leant against the counter and picked up the piece of paper with tomorrow’s timetable on it. A PT class with Alex, Willow scoffed.

“May as well wipe that off.” She muttered.

She pushed the paper to one side, bowed her head and started massaging the sides of it with her hands.

“You know I have a couple of painkillers that might help with that.”

Willow shot up and saw Alex standing there.

“I thought you was working?” Willow asked almost wincing at how harsh she sounded.

“Finished for the day.” Alex said.

“Right.” Willow replied, she wasn’t making it easy for Alex.

“Listen we need to talk.” Alex said walking towards the counter.

“Yeah we do.”

“Back at mine?” Alex asked and without hesitation, Willow nodded.

Alex’s place was so much like her, which Willow would describe as perfect. It was clean, modern but with a homely touch.

“Sorry I haven’t had time to tidy.” Alex said fiddling with her hands. She walked with Willow to the kitchen and Willow leant against the counter.

“Are you kidding?” Willow said grinning.

“It’s flawless.”

Alex smiled, she started to talk as Willow did as well and they stopped and laughed.

“You first.” Willow said.

“This is so hard for me to talk about Willow, I uh this whole dating thing is difficult. My last relationship lasted 10 years and I guess I’m out of touch. I never came to Summer Bay looking for a relationship; you’ve turned my life upside down.”

“10 years.” Willow replied and Alex nodded.

“Long I know, not very exciting but that’s me I guess.” Alex said holding her hands up.

“You’re wrong, you are exciting and 10 years that’s totally admirable.”

“I guess but Willow I’m so confused right now, I know you are too and you have every right to be. One minute you’re agreeing to take this slow and then you want to jump into bed with me? I panicked earlier in my office but I still stand by what I said. I don’t want to be an experiment to you and I don’t want to get hurt. I took me far longer than it should have to get over my ex.”

Willow closed in on Alex and looked her in the eyes.

“You’re not an experiment, I don’t know how I can convince you of that. I’ve never been with another woman but what I do know is that I can’t stop thinking about you. I care about you so much, I think you’re smart, gorgeous and such a cool chick.” Willow said and Alex rolled her eyes but flashed her teeth in a warm smile.

“Maybe I was too hasty asking to go back to yours last night but this feeling inside of my stomach, well I’m pretty sure it was desire and I’ve always trusted my instincts and what I wanted more than anything was to go home with you. I can wait though, I’m totally patient, I don’t want to push you but don’t you think we’re worth a chance?”

Alex placed her hands on Willow’s arms and squeezed her gently.

“You’re so…”

“Awesome I know.” Willow said and Alex laughed.

“Maybe but if I agree with you, your head might get bigger.”

Willow smiled and she cupped Alex’s face with her hand and stroked her thumb along her cheek.

“I care about you.” Alex whispered.

Alex kissed Willow gently at first but when she felt Willow deepen the kiss, she followed suit. Her hands found their way around the back of Willow’s head and she tugged softly at her hair, her other hand now resting around the back of her neck. She felt her knees nearly buckle when Willow’s tongue touched hers. Their last few kisses had been sweet, delicious full of hunger. Hunger that was now making an appearance. Willow tasted divine and Alex only wished in this moment that breathing wasn’t a necessity but Alex knew if they didn’t stop now, they would end up in the bedroom. She licked Willow’s bottom lip as she let go and took a step back.

Willow was staring at her through half lidded eyes, there was so much want exuberating from Willow that Alex had to turn around and lean onto the counter. She took a deep breath.

“Oh my god.” Willow whispered.

“That was hot.” She added touching her swollen lips.

“So hot.” Willow said again and Alex nodded.

Willow took hold of Alex’s hand interlocking their fingers.

“Are you okay?” Willow asked.

“More than okay.” Alex replied finally looking at Willow and she smiled.

“Definitely more than okay but Willow I only have so much self control, I have needs you know? Ive been on my own for a year now just bouncing from one place to another. Never met anyone, never settled down…oh I want you.”

“So stopping here tonight is out of the question then?” Willow said wiggling her brows and Alex half scoffed, half laughed.

“I do want you to stop, I really do but…”

“You want to take things slow.” Willow said and Alex nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Alex said.

“Don’t be.” Willow rested her hands on Alex’s waist.

“I have an idea though if you would let me use your kitchen?” Willow said and Alex looked intrigued.

“I don’t have a place of my own right now, staying with Irene it just gets busy but if you’d let me I’d love to cook for you here.”

“Oh so you do cook?” Alex said grinning.

“Maybe just one or two dishes.” Willow shrugged.

“You’re more than welcome to.” Alex said.

“Really?” Willow replied and Alex nodded.

“Awesome tomorrow then?”

“Yes, I’ll finish work around the same time as tonight.”

“It’s a date then.” Willow said, her eyes lit up and she gave Alex a dazzling smile.

“You’ll want my keys thought right?” Alex said.

“Sure you can give them to me after our PT sesh.”

Alex grimaced.

“Ah just because I’m all sweet on you doesn’t mean you get out of exercising.” Willow laughed.

“But I could think of better ways to exercise…” Alex replied and Willow smirked.

“I’d totally agree but we’re taking things slow so a PT session it is.” Willow said winking.

Alex wrapped her arms around Willow and puller her in for a hug, it was comfortable, protective and felt amazing.

“Mmm.” Alex hummed in delight.

“I’ve gotta go, more so now I need to get everything ready for tomorrow night.” Willow said.

Alex walked Willow to the door and they stayed there for a few minutes smiling at each other.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Alex said leaning in to give Willow a chaste kiss.

“Tomorrow, sweet dreams Alex.” Willow said opened the door.

As the door closed behind her, Willow pulled the zip up on her red hoodie and put her hands in her pockets. She walked off into the night with a big smile on her face.

Alex looked up at her ceiling and silently laughed to herself. Summer Bay was beginning to feel like the best place she had stayed and she knew she wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.


End file.
